You and I
by CountingNumbers
Summary: Just a small one-shot. Let me know what y'all think. A/B AH. Rated T because of mild language.


So, this is something new that I figured I'd write. I wasn't sure how this will go and I'm pretty for sure that it will be a one shot. I don't have the time to start a full out story. Plus, inspiration is a flimsy mistress and one who hates me. **Please tell me if this completely and utterly sucks of major proportions.**

Just a couple of warnings: Yes, this is an Alice and Bella story. No, there will not be any trailer rocking. Still, if the art of lady lovin' bothers you, quite frankly, why are you even here? Did you get lost or something? For those of you who personally know me, please don't tell my mommy and daddy I wrote this, please? Poor things would just croak right on the spot. Yes, I'm 18. I just thought the little "mommy" and "daddy" comment would be funny.

I sincerely apologize for all mistakes and trust me, they WILL be there. If you see them, you can point them out, I do not mind what-so-ever. I could learn a few things. (;

Without further wait I give you,

You and I

* * *

She haunts me in my dreams.

This beautiful person walks through my mind all day and night. I'm addicted and I don't think I can get help for it. Short, shorter than I. Obsidian black hair, cut short and flipped out. Just a tiny little thing. The most gorgeous blue/gray eyes you will ever see. Gosh, I could get lost in them. I call her Tink, even though her name is Alice. Not an original name, I agree but what do you expect from an non-original person like me?

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Bella Swan. I dropped everything else because of all the teasing I got from it. Brown hair, brown eyes, average build, Police Chief daughter, nothing special. Plain and simple is what I live by. So then why was I so attracted to this girl?

High school was a war zone. Period. You got the dumb jocks, the high-pitched cheerleaders -with one deep voiced one, kind of scary, the pot heads, the emo/goths (they're all just one big group, no division), the nerds, the losers, and the Pops -short for popular, capitalized like something important and because they are. And for some odd reason, I belong to none of those groups. Also, here's a little plus; every single one of them hates and gangs up on _me_.

Tink was of the Pops. New, fresh out of Alaska with the rest of her family (Cullens, two girls, three boys. _All _gorgeous) and instantly part of the Pops. She had style, looks and money. Within a week, her and her sister (Rosalie Hale, blonde Amazon) quickly rose to the ranks and became the Queens while her three brothers (some freaky bronze haired gangly thing, Edward Cullen stiff as a board with Southern Charm, Jasper Hale, and last but definitely not least; grizzly bear Emmett Cullen) became the Kings of Forks High. It was like Narnia except without all the talking animals and with another sibling. They were all nice well, except Rosalie but I don't find it offensive. She's only a bitch when provoked. I find it admirable, really.

When the Cullens came to town, everything changed.

People were nicer, boys became more courteous, girls became less skanky -for lack of better word, and I was finally able to hide in the shadows. It was great. I could walk from Trig all the way to the cafeteria all in one piece, minus the fact of my own clumsiness. I was able to grab my tray, pay for it and walk to my table without getting pushed, shoved, or tripped. Back in the day, I was just barely lucky to make it out of there with minimum food on me.

High school became a pleasant place. Hell, even the teachers were less harsh! It was a great era in the way of high school life.

Unfortunately, good things always end.

Forks way of life when the Volturi moved to town. The Witch Twins, Jane and Alec, and their evil minions/brothers, Felix and Demitri. Soon, high school became the worst place on Earth. All over again. Except I wasn't the only one being picked on this time. The fallen Kings and Queens were faced in the same situation. Mashed potatoes for lunch became grenades, blowing everywhere on the walls, if we dodged in time, and peas became bullets in our hair. Eventually the Cullens and I became comrades in battle, brothers and sisters in arms. And also how Alice and I became friends.

It was a particular horrible day and I had just about enough of the shit that went on. It was a Tuesday and Tuesday's were Jane's personal day of hell for one Miss. Bella Swan. I was gripped by the collar and slammed into the locker, my books thumping onto the floor. For a small girl, Jane was freakishly strong. With the locker lock digging into my middle back, it was all I could do to just wince at the pain. Jane was spewing spit in my face and it was in these moments that I had safety glasses for my eyes. For some strange reason, her brothers weren't with her like usual.

"Listen here, you dumb fuck," Jane hissed, "I don't like you. You're weird and you're breathing the same air as me. I don't like that."

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when a tennis ball -of all things- came flying straight into Jane's head. She instantly drops me onto the floor as she snaps around to face the culprit.

"Nice shot there, Emmett. Very impressive," I hear a southern drawl from none other than Jasper Hale.

"I'll kill you," Jane screeched in a loud cheerleader voice.

Then it was Rosalie's scoff that replied, "With you and what army?"

Jane had nothing to say to that as she spun back around and glared down at me, like _I_ was the one who started this. "Tenfold next week, Ugly Duck."

With that lovely goodbye, Jane about-turned and walked away.

"Thanks," I say while still sitting on the cold floor.

"No problem," A fairy like voice called above me while a tiny hand was trust into my face.

I glance up to see the smiling face of the girl of my dreams. I take the pro-offered hand and with incredible strength -what is up with small people and their strength? I'm lucky enough to be able to carry a gallon of milk- she pulls me up to an upright position.

"Bella, right?"

I look over to a grinning Emmett.

"Yeah, tis is I."

I hear laughing to my left and saw the bronze boy, Edward, "Nice word choice, Bella."

I blush as I look down at the floor.

"Oh look, she's blushing. How...weird," Rosalie sneers, causing my cheeks to flame again.

"Rose, play nice," Alice reprimands her sister softly. "So, Bella, wanna come over to our house tonight?"

Wait what? "We don't even know each other, Alice. I doubt your family wants to be associated with someone like me."

"Bella Bear, we've noticed you for a while now and you seem like a great chick. So stop with the "Oh we don't know each other crap" and let's cut to the chase," Emmett says with a smile.

"Well then. Can't argue with that now, can I?" I mutter to myself.

"Nope, so you might as well get over it and say yes!" Alice says excitedly.

"If you insist.."

"Success!" Emmett exclaims.

And that was when my life turned for the better.

* * *

A/N: Gotta keep the gears oiled, eh? Not very long but I started to lose focus. Let me know what y'all think. Comments are welcome.

**This story is kinda set up as a lady lover, even though it didn't get that far. If anybody thinks they can make something of this, by all means, PM me and it's yours. Seriously. I will take this down when ever I can find the nearest computer again if this doesn't get much excitement.**

Thanks for visiting! (:

C.N.


End file.
